Gleaming Bright
by Yumigurl
Summary: Look an Nona she's a druggie with a nose ring. Hehe this will be soo much fun! Nona gets roped into attending Hogwarts and makes alot of lives miserable. Thought of it while listening to bouling for Soup "Girl All The Bad Boys Want"


  
  


A/N: Hi this is Yumi again! Umm here is something I thought up while I watched Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets on DVD. (Yay! Soon happy it finally came out, mom wouldn't let me go see it again after the 3rd time I wanted to go to the movies to see it. She still thinks Draco is a weasel! *gasp* Well what does mother know anyway?! Sighs and practically drools all over a keyboard while watching An a Draco screen saver. *wakes up and sees half of you are all still here* Oops hehe sorry! XD! Well here is the story you've all patiently waited for! I know crappy title but if you can think of a better one I'll change it..... Don't you just love me? Yeah, yeah I hear you all! Well sorry for the delay (Could've sworn I just said that..) And here is you're story.

  
  


Gleaming Bright

Chapter 1: There will be stars in the sky.....

  
  
  


Nona felt like she was in a bad movie. Seriously! She really needed a drink. 

  


Nona is a hard character to describe. She's bitchy, bold, bored, and busty. It's a wonder her first name didn't start with a 'B'! Now if you asked her to describe herself, she'd flip you the bird and shove you out of her way. She's not the kind of girl you would bring home to mommy. She was fond of laytex clothes and high heels. She wore make-up and thigh-high fishnet stockings. And she practically slept in a pair of black combat boots.

  


Nona strolled the side walk and entered a bar. She was greeted by previous boy-toys and gained more than enough male attention one could want. Nona wouldn't lie to you either. Hell she wasn't humble in the least. Nope she enjoyed all of it. Why the hell would she dress in laytex hot pants and tank tops if she didn't? 

  


She straddled the bar stool in an unladylike fashion and tapped on the counter with her long black nails.

  


"Hey Tooly! Hook me up with something strong!" she yelled over the loud noise of bar brawls, boozers, and bikers. 

  


He slid a shot glass filled with some mystery liquid. She held it to her nose and tossed it, it smashed on the wall near Tooly's head.

  


"Hey baby I know you're not trying to cheat me out of a well-deserved buzz right." she said smiling sweetly.

  


The man sighed and mixed some Burban and Vodka threw in some Tequila and slipped in a slice of lime.

  


"Honey I don't know how you keep this stuff down." he said frowning and sliding her the tall glass filled with the powerful mix. 

  


Nona could drink any lush under the table. Not something she was proud of, but they asked for it when the challenge her. 

  


"Hey shouldn't a slittle girl liiike yooou be in shhhhcoooll?" slurred a drunker than shit guy next to her, he was practically laying on the table and his blood shot eyes were having trouble trying to focus on her.

  


"Shouldn't a guy like you be at home with his family?" she asked cooly.

  


"My wife kicked me out of the house." he sobbed. 

'_Wonder if it had anything to do with your wonderful talent for retaining booze._' Nona thought to herself, it looked like he had passed out, but she told him anyway, "I got expelled from school again, I have nowhere to live, and I just ripped my favorite pair of fishnets." she chugged down the rest of her drink and was about to order another one when she heard a ringing noise from the man's cloak pocket.

  


"Hello?" she asked softly.

It sounded like a woman making a strangled whine in the bottom of her throat. "Is Arnold with You! You, you hussy!" she shrieked.

  


"No lady you got it all wrong! Arnold here just got beat up and I was trying to help him,' in the middle of saying this she slipped off her boot and clubbed him in the temple with it, _Arnold_ made a soft grunting sound and slid off of the table onto the ground, "when I heard his phone ringing... you wouldn't happen to be his wife or something would you?" 

  


"Y-yes why?" she heard the woman's voice getting softer with worry, Nona smirked and decided to ham it up a little, "Oh thank God! This poor man keeps asking for his beloved.... I can't quite remember her name... "

  


"Was it Molly... I mean did he ask for his Molly?" the woman rushed out in an almost relieved sort of voice.

  


"That's it!" Nona smirked, "Why don't you come pick him up, we're in London near the Leaky Cauldron." she said in a hurried voice.

  


"Oh I'll be right there! Oh I hope he's alright!" the woman hurriedly hung up and Nona put the phone in the man's pocket again.

  


She sent a punch sailing into his left eye and looked smug when it started bruising immediately.

  


The man awoke and cupped his eyes and moaned softly.

  


Nona slipped 5 mints into his alcohol stained breath and made him rhythmically chew it.

  


"Sir you seem to have been beat up!?" she said in a small little girl voice.

  


"What?" he asked blearily, I-I don't remember that at all...." he said uncertainly.

  


"I called your wife. She's coming to pick you up." she said quickly, not allowing him to try to piece together what had just happened.

  


An old blue car rolled up to them and a woman with red hair in disarray and a rainbow sweater pulled up and Nona helped her load the redheaded man into the back seat.

  


"Molly." He slurred.

  


Molly blushed and turned to Nona, "Thank you so much for helping my husband!" she cried, grabbing Nona and hugging her in a motherly fashion.

  


Nona stiffened and attempted a strained smile, "Don't worry ma'am it was no problem." she said dimpling at the woman.

  


"Would you like a ride home?" she asked softly.

  


"I-I don't live anywhere...." Nona said wincing at her slip-up. 

  


"Oh you must come live with us, at least you find somewhere else to live!" she said smiling.

Nona tried to protest, but the woman wouldn't here any of it. 

  


She found herself in the passenger seat of _Mrs. Weasley's_ car, a blue sweater rammed over her head, and listening to Golden Oldies.

  


Nona felt sick to her stomach when they had finally made it to the woman's house.

  


Somehow the old broad had wrestled out that she had been expelled from magic school over in America, so she had volunteered to bring her over to _Hogwarts_ after they put Mr. Weasley to bed.

  


Nona took some floo powder and followed Molly's example and shouted, "Hogwarts!"

  


After a killer ride she was deposited on her bum in front of an ancient looking old man.

  


"So I hear you are to be attending Hogwarts this year Miss Nona Bright. I hope you do not live up to your name here and get yourself expelled from Hogwarts as well. For if that was your objective I suggest you don't try because it is fairly hard to get expelled here. It will be amusing to see the students' reactions to your..... lively nature and appearance." he said eyes twinkling.

  


Molly hugged Nona goodbye and promised to check up on her.

  


"I suggest you follow me." he said smiling kindly.

  


On their way out of the room he grabbed an old hat.

  


"Yuck what do you need that thing for?" Nona said cringing at the hat.

  


"This is how you will be sorted Nona."

  


"Ewwww."

  


They made their way through a series of freezing corridors until he made a grand entrance by flinging open the doors and pulling her inside behind him.

  


"Everyone please welcome our newest student Miss Bright!" he said loudly gesturing to her.

  


Of course Nona didn't look exactly innocent. Her hair looked as if someone had melted electric blue crayons and used it for hair dye. She had a silver stud in her nose and she was wearing rubbery looking hot pants. The sweater didn't hide her bust much but it was better than the bra-like top she was wearing underneath. She had on those thigh-high black fishnets and her black combat boots.

  


He summoned a stool and she sat with a plop.

  


He placed the flee-bitten hat on her head.

  
  


_(So I'm a flee-bitten piece of cloth am I?)_

_ What the hell!_

_ (I should put you in Huffelpuff for that!)_

_ Nona inwardly snickered More like moth-eaten! _

_ (SlumBitch!)_

  
  


Nona ripped off the hat and tossed in to the ground.

"You androgynous mother fucking piece of shit!" Nona growled.

"Lush!"

Nona narrowed her eyes and smirked. In a flash she had grabbed a cloth napkin from some greasy guy's plate. She ripped it right in front of the hat.

The hat gasped and launched itself at her.

Nona ripped it off of her head again and struggled with it.

She threw it to the ground and pinned it there with the toe of her combat boot.

  


"You mangy, second rate, flee-bitten, moth-eaten, dusty, ugly, idiotic, possesed, sad excuse for a hat!" she laughed and kicked it away.

  


"Miss Bright would you kindly stop trying to kill our hat?" Dumbledor asked softly.

Nona stopped and pouted, "It started it."

  


The hat was suddenly gnawing on her leg.

  


"You'll never go to Hogwarts!" It laughed insanely and continued to try and rub Nona's leg to nil.

  


Dumbledor picked up the diseased hat and tossed it to McGonagal.

  


"I do believe we need a new hat." he said dryly and the hat struggled to get back at Nona.

  


"Erm I do believe you should go to Gryffendor Miss Bright." he said scowling at the screaming hat.

  


Nona looked up at Dumbledor and pouted cutely, "Can I set it on fire?" she asked sweetly.

  


"No I believe the hat just needs a rest." he said smiling.

Nona sighed and looked over at the four other tables.

  


"They have the colors red and gold." Dumbledor whispered.

"Yeah I know, it's just that they all look so _cheery_." Nona sighed and sat at the table.

  


A girl with bushy brown hair came and sat next to her.

  


"What do you want?" Nona asked suspiciously.

  


"Why are you attending Hogwarts so late in the year?" she asked smiling.

  


"Cause I got expelled from my last school." Nona put her feet up on the table lazily and lit up a cigarette.

  


"You aren't allowed to smoke here!" she gasped.

  


"What's your name little girl?" Nona asked softly, sending a cloud of smoke into her face.

"Hermione." the girl coughed out.

  


"Well Hermione... Unlike most people I have my own rules, and I never break my rules."

  


"What kind of rules?" Hermione asked in an awe-filled voice.

  


"They kind that tell you to break everyone elses'."

  


Hermione's eyes got bigger and her lips formed into a small 'O'.

  


"Now Hermione I believe your little friends want to hear what I told you... If you are as independent as you look," _Nona mentally scoffed_, "Then you'll tell them to piss off, nosey bastards." 

  


Hermione nodded quickly and left.

  


Nona watched as she told the two boys their entire conversation.

  


She slowly got up and made her way over to the "teachers" table.

  


"Hey Dumbledor, where can I get some booze here!?" she asked smiling.

  


"Miss Bright we do not allow students to drink alcoholic beverages in this school!" a prissy looking lady yelled.

  


"Keep your knickers on old lady... Let's see," she scanned the great hall until she locked eyes with a giant of a man, "If I can out-drink fuzzy over there can I get some Vodka?" 

  


Snape sneered in a delighted fashion, "Deal."

  


Dumbledor called Hagrid over.

  


The teachers placed down their bets.

  


Well all except Snape were in favor of Hagrid winning.

  


Dumbledor magiced twenty bottles of Vodka in front of the two.

  


"Okay GO!" McGonagal shouted.

  


Hagrid passed out after 5 whole bottles of premium Polish Vodka.

  


Nona smiled, she was on her 7th and not even tipsy yet.

  


"I win!" she announced happily.

  


She took her bottle back to her table and chugged the rest of it.

  


When she finished she noticed that everyone was leaving.

  


She followed the bushy haired girl up the stairs to a common room totally splashed in gold and red.

  


Now she felt sick.

  


Her eyes widened in horror when she noticed a blonde and brunette Britney Spears style plowing in her direction.

  
  


A/N: Okay how is it? Please review or else 1) I will be sad! And 2) You won't get to see what I have planned for Nona to do to Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil. Hehehe it's _mean!_

  


~Yumi 

__

  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
